The present invention pertains to a device for training a dog to dissuade barking.
A large number of dogs now live in populated areas and, in cities, some dogs even live in apartments. The proximity of dogs to people is the source of various conflicts, particularly when the dogs bark. Whenever a dog barks for an extended period of time, whether in daytime or at night, it causes a serious disturbance to neighbors, sometimes leading to litigation. For this reason there has been an interest in developing a device to dissuade dogs from barking.
The usual devices of this type utilize means which can be cruel to the dog. In some cases, as soon as the device detects a barking sound, it transmits an ultra-sonic signal which is painful when it is received by the dog. Other known devices send an electrical discharge to the dog as soon as its barking is detected.
Experience shows that these devices are not only cruel, but also ineffecive.